


Possessions

by PennywhistleRat



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor actually loves you, Alastor does his best, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Demonic Possession, F/M, Killing, Murder, Only you see his soft side, Reincarnation, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Voodoo, Witchcraft, hes just a little confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennywhistleRat/pseuds/PennywhistleRat
Summary: (Y/N) had a relatively average childhood. Things didn't start getting weird until she left the comfort and familiarity of her hometown for college. Here, it seemed everywhere she went, a stranger would approach her for the weirdest reasons. Never the same person twice, (Y/N) began to wonder if there was something about her or if it was just the town.Alastor, having lost his one and only early in life, searched Hell high and low for his beloved. After almost a century with no luck, drastic measures ensue.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 108
Kudos: 571





	1. Prologue

The soft sunlight peeking through the curtains shined directly over Alastor’s eyes, alerting him to the arrival of morning. His body arose, pushing the plush comforter to the other side of the bed. Groggily, he ran his hands over his face and through his short, brown hair. As his eyes opened and adjusted to the light, everything felt foreign. The first odd thing he noticed was the time. Alastor always woke up before the sunrise. The next odd thing was the bed. Normally Alastor woke up in his own bed. However, as he placed his feet on the cold, oak floor, his mind began to piece together all the events that had led to this odd change. 

His girlfriend. The night before, as he walked her home from his broadcasting studio, she had confessed her fears. She was worried about the “New Orleans Killer.” The killer that had been terrorizing the swamps and streets of New Orleans. He’d snatch his victim up from the streets, remove most of the meat off their bones, then dump what was left of the corpse into the bogs. Alastor, being the gentleman he is, offered to stay the night to “protect” her because he’d “never let anyone lay a hand on his lady.”

Alastor left the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. He could smell the savory aroma of seasoned bacon and eggs. As he got closer, he could hear the crackling of grease in a pan and faint, offkey humming. His ever-present smile softened when he finally reached the kitchen. (Y/N), swayed side to side in front of the counter, scraping the breakfast out of the pan and onto two plates. Acknowledging her back was turned to him, Alastor decided to slowly sneak behind her. He took the first chance he saw to strike by snaking his arms around her torso. (Y/N) yelped in surprise. She was about to scream for help when Alastor let out a hearty laugh. 

“Al~” (Y/N) poutily drawled, “You scared me half to death! I could’ve burned myself on the pan! It’s still hot ya know…” (Y/N) placed the pan down before any accidents could occur.

Alastor nestled his head in the crook of her neck. He was quite a bit taller than her so he had to lean over to do so. “I’m sorry dear but you’re just so much fun to mess with~” 

(Y/N) rolled her eyes, trying to stop the smile that inevitably crept up her cheeks. Alastor stood up straight and spun her around to face him. His smile grew as he basked at the moment. He wanted more than anything to stay like that forever. To keep the woman he held so dear to his heart with him for the rest of their days. He almost proposed to her there. He would have gone through with it, too, if it wasn’t for him wanting to wait for an even more special moment. That and the fact he didn’t keep his mother’s ring in his pajama pants pocket. 

Still standing, Alastor let his eyes flutter shut and started to lean forward for a kiss. This made (Y/N) giggle and dodge his kiss to whisper in his ear, “Breakfast is going to get cold, Baby. We can continue this later but please don’t let my hard work go to waste.”  
“Such a tease. I suppose your cooking would make up for the inconveniencing wait.” Finally releasing her from his grasp, Alastor winked before pulling out (Y/N)’s chair from underneath the table. He gestured for her to take a seat with a wide grin.


	2. Cashing In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with all the attention the prologue has gotten in just a few hours! Thank you all so much! I worked as fast as I could to get this next chapter out :)

251,317 people died in 1928 but there was only one that mattered to Alastor. His beloved (Y/N). Before Alastor had met (Y/N), he couldn’t understand the appeal of love and affection at all. He thought that people who fell in love were weak. He believed anyone who willingly exposes themself and allows someone to see them at their weakest, were imbeciles. They were setting themself up for betrayal.

All that changed, though, when (Y/N) came into the picture. She was absolutely stunning. The way she moved to the music took his breath away. The melodic sound of her laughter made his heart skip a beat. Her almost impenetrable layer of sass kept him on his toes. But most of all, the way she looked at him like he was the only man that mattered, made him fall. He fell so hard for her that nothing could stand in the way of his love for her.

(Y/N), being the kind soul she was, would have hated to know that she was the reason for the majority of the “New Orleans Killer” murders. She had no idea that those people were targeted specifically due to their actions towards her. The sweet barista boy that flirted with her at the coffee shop? Gone. The construction worker that catcalled her on his lunch break? Gone. The coworker that got a little too close? Gone. 

Alastor had tried to refrain from killing as much as he possibly could during (Y/N)’s lifetime. He knew she would disapprove and he knew the thought of a killer on the loose frightened her, but some people just had to know of the consequences to their actions. 

However, when Alastor came home from a long day of broadcasting, to (Y/N) laying in a pool of her own blood, he lost all self-control. April 3rd, 1928. The “New Orleans Killer” killed seven people in one night. April 4th, he took eight people. April 5th, it was nine people. The newspapers could only speculate the reason for the sudden spike in victims, but only Alastor knew the true reason.

Alastor continued his reign of terror through the worst years of the Great Depression. Of course, he didn’t kill every single night but, when he did, it was often a whole camp of travelers or hobos at a time. Often, Alastor would report of his own crimes on his radio show. He would warn people of the big bad monster in the night, advising them on how to stay safe. The audience found comfort in his words, completely unaware that the very thing that terrified them, was also the thing they sought help from. Alastor found great joy in the irony. 

The killing sprees didn’t stop until Alastor’s eventual death in 1936. While out hiding a freshly slain body, he heard the sound of a hunter’s canine companions. Alastor, mistaking the barking for police dogs, began to flee further into the woods. The hunter heard rustling in the brush and took a shot at what he believed to be a deer. The shot hit Alastor right in the head.  
Alastor was not surprised when he arrived in Hell. He had accepted long before death that Heaven was not an option anymore. What Alastor did not account for was his new appearance… His full ensemble was red. His clothes, hair, and eyes were all a deep crimson. His ears were now that of a deer. Two antlers rested upon his head. He was even equipped with a small, bushy tail. While he was an avid hunter of wildlife (not just humans) during his lifetime, he felt as if the deerlike appearance was a bit like rubbing salt into a fresh wound. 

Immediately, Alastor knew he needed to lay low and observe the society in hell before he tried to make any sort of appearance or name for himself. Yet, when he saw the total lack of law and punishment, he just couldn’t help himself. He raised his microphone that came with him to hell and decided to try a broadcast. The broadcast of his first open massacre deemed him a demon to fear as soon as people understood the carnage he planned to ensue. Not long after, he was given the name “The Radio Demon.” 

The entire time he was in Hell, through every massacre and extermination, Alastor couldn’t stop thinking about (Y/N). He knew that she was a good soul in all the time he knew her, but he couldn’t help but hope she had a dark past or even just any deed sinful enough for damnation. The first 90 years of perdition were spent searching (Hell is a big place after all) until Alastor felt it was of no use there, not by himself. 

It was time he enlisted the help from someone -arguably- more powerful than himself. 

Due to Alastor’s help eliminating a particularly troublesome angel and his endless gift of entertainment, Lucifer owed Alastor a favor. Amongst demons, the most valuable one thing in existence. And Alastor was ready to cash in. 

Approaching the large, white castle, Alastor’s grin widened. Two guards recognized Alastor immediately, letting him enter with no words necessary. Alastor has met with Lucifer on many occasions both for business and for Lucifer’s entertainment. By then, Alastor already had most of the layout of the castle etched into his mind (minus the servants’ quarters.) 

With the mission on the mind, he beelined for Lucifer’s throne room. There, dapper in all white and red sat the king. His body sideways in the chair, both legs resting on one armrest, his back pressed against the other. The throne was massive, especially compared to the smaller than average-sized fallen angel within it. The throne had a tall, overhead arch as the backrest. Red suede cushions softened the seat and backrest. Oval shaped rubies adorned the gold trim and a larger, apple-shaped ruby rested upon the peak. 

Lucifer lazily watched the television in front of him, his cheek rested in his palm. A masked man was shown stabbing a young woman repeatedly in the back, her hands and feet hogtied behind her. The woman’s boyfriend tied the same way, was forced to watch the scene play in front of him, unable to do anything.

“Ah, my dear friend Lucifer!” Alastor began, not truly meaning the endearment, “I hope you don’t mind my dropping by unexpectedly but I require your assistance with something.”

“Alastor! Of course, welcome!” Lucifer’s expression perked as he greeted the new person in the room. Excited for whatever was to happen next. After an eternity of the same things playing over and over again, Lucifer found Alastor always had a refreshing way to spin things. “Are you here to redeem the favor~?” 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposely left some BIG details out that will be revealed in a later chapter so stay tuned! Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, consider leaving kudos? I also appreciate any and all comments <3  
> -Daisy  
> SC: adiostorredore  
> IG: daisyifidont


	3. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is brought to the library in which he will learn of (Y/N)'s whereabout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh all the italics and bold text I put was deleted when I pasted this from docs :( I guess it kinda lost some of the effect but oh well

The television displaying the gruesome crime snapped off in an instant, leaving the spacious room completely silent. Lucifer stood up from the throne, summoned his infamous apple cane, and sauntered towards Alastor. The echo of his footsteps provided a dramatic buildup. Lucifer's expression contorted to one of anticipation and twisted joy. He was riveted. "Oh? What is it I can do for you, dear friend?" 

"I need to locate a soul. (Y/N) (L/N). She died on the third of April, 1928 in New Orleans." Alastor kept his tone neutral and detached. Allowing others in Hell to know you care for someone is the worst thing to reveal about yourself. It's almost always an immediate disaster. With this in mind, Alastor decided to hide his intentions from Lucifer until he had some sort of insurance for his past lover's safety. 

"It's been quite some time since you've seen this girl, you know. Why did you wait this long to try to find her?" Lucifer inquired with a head tilt to the right side. He was fully aware Alastor wanted to hide his intentions and knew he wouldn't willingly release any information. However, Lucifer wanted to hear how Alastor would dodge the question. Anything Alastor didn't tell him would be revealed in due time. One way or another.

Alastor chuckled without hesitation. The static dissipated with his reply, "Only around 90 years or so. You know as well as I do that is nothing in the grand scheme of eternity." Alastor thought it was best to not let him know of his search for the full 90 years.

Lucifer grinned wildly to say, "How correct you are! So silly of me..." He paused to look at Alastor in the eyes before continuing, "Still, I can't help but ponder the importance of this girl to you. Using the one favor you have from me, for her." Lucifer's eyes narrowed while maintaining focus on the demon before him.

"We have some unfinished business from our time alive. Nothing that would interest a top hierarchal ruler such as yourself." Alastor knew Lucifer loved flattery so he took advantage of that. 

"Yes, yes. Follow me to the castle library. We can easily search the soul logs." Lucifer began a scuttling pace out the door. Alastor matched him with ease attributable to his much longer stride.

The walk through the long corridors to the library was oddly quiet. The only sound from them to be heard was the clicking of shoes on the castle’s tile floor. On most days when two men like Lucifer and Alastor come together, there's not a lick of silence between them. They're two of the liveliest and extroverted denizens of Hell after all. Yet, on this occasion, both were too lost in thought to break the quietude. 

When the large library doors appeared in sight, Alastor could barely contain his emotions. The doors were an eggshell white with painted gold snakes shrouding the knobs. The snake’s bodies slithered around the doors mesmerizingly. A weaker demon would be entranced. Alastor was not. These doors were the last barrier guarding the key to find his sweetheart. 

The snakes quickly slunk to the sidelines, revealing the two levers. Lucifer reached for the left door with a grim expression playing on his features. The door opened at an agonizingly slow pace and with a low squeal. As the inner room exposed itself, Lucifer turned to face Alastor. 

“Before we enter, there is something of utmost importance I must ask of you.” Lucifer paused to allow Alastor to process what had just been said. Alastor shot him a confused look as if to say ‘go on.’ Lucifer replied seconds later with, “No judgment?” His hands moved to each side in an open, questioning gesture. His once grim expression turned sly. “I’m ashamed to admit, with the invention of the television not too long ago, this room has gone mostly untouched. I just don’t read as much as I should anymore. Oh well~ as my closest friend, I’m sure you won’t mind, right?”

Alastor chuffed. His already fake smile became even faker. “Of course there’s no judgment here, pal! With far superior entertainment out there, you can’t blame a man for indulging in it.” A static-filled chuckle was tacked to the end. 

Lucifer’s gaze lingered on Alastor just a moment too long. Then, suddenly, he tucked his hands and cane behind his back, performed an about-face, and stepped into the library. His gait turned into almost a skip as he weaved through rows of shelves. 

Alastor examined the extravagant room further while following Lucifer loosely from behind. He had passed by the library many times but never had a chance to actually enter. The walls, following the color scheme of the rest of the castle, were white with gold accents. More snakes like the two on the doors could be seen circling the borders of the ceiling, observing Alastor’s every movement. The bookshelves towered over Alastor, looking to be around twelve feet tall. The shelves’ wood colors and types were random. Some dark oak, some spruce, and some were even acacia. 

Lucifer stopped at a cedar shelf near the back. Alastor’s eyes trained on Lucifer’s stark white hands as they trailed over the spines of books on the shelf. The books looked to differ wildly in age. Alastor couldn’t possibly begin to comprehend the age of the section Lucifer began his trail on. Eventually, Lucifer’s fingers stopped on a dark, navy blue book with black accents. 

“1928 you said?” Lucifer glanced lazily behind him to confirm then muttered to himself, “That would fall under the twentieth edition of the New Orleans area…”  
The book slipped out of it’s nestled position with little resistance. Lucifer flipped open the cover recklessly and without care. The pages were black with white text. The font was tiny and almost impossible for the average eye to read. Suddenly Lucifer stopped to slam his finger down on one line of text. 

“Here! (Y/N) (L/N)s. April third. Huh, asphyxiation and blood loss? Fun combo!” Lucifer subtly looked to Alastor for a reaction but, much to his dismay, received none. “Currently, her soul is on Earth. Must have been a really good girl~”

Alastor couldn’t hold back the laugh that overtook him. “Excuse me? She’s definitely dead. Your eyes must be failing you!” 

“See for yourself. I am not mistaken. Angels, fallen or not, do not get degenerative eyes.” Lucifer scoffed his reply, handing the book over to the deer demon. 

There, clearly printed, it said, ‘(Y/N) (L/N) - Born: 18 October 1909 - Died: 3 April 1928 - Born: (Your Birthday) - Died: N/A - Currently residing on Earth in (Your Location)”  
“How can that be? Reincarnation?” Alastor’s thoughts raced a million miles a second. He couldn’t decide yet if this was good news or bad.

“Precisely!” Lucifer smiled a wide, toothy smile. “This is going to be so much fun!” he thought to himself. Noting the demon’s still confused expression, he elaborated, “It seems this girl was originally sent to Heaven after death. There, in Heaven, if a soul is pure enough, they may be chosen for reincarnation. Usually, souls that good will return back to Heaven after their next death. A lot of pure souls continue this process for a while before they get bored with it.”

Alastor knew of the concept of ‘old souls’ and reincarnation when he was alive but never put much thought into it. He didn’t have a belief that swung one way or the other. Now, he was just elated to have a concrete answer to his century-old question. Heaven would have been almost impossible to reach but Earth. Earth was feasible. Not exactly easy but it was achievable. The thought of him being reunited with (Y/N) made his heart flutter. If it wasn’t such a tell-tale sign, Alastor would have done a happy dance right then and there. Thinking better of it, he made a mental note to do so later. 

“You can bring her here, right? Someone as powerful as you should be able to do so with no issue” Tapping into the flattery again, Alastor asked.

“Not quite. It’s not that simple. The only way for her to come here is for her soul to be damned. However… I may have a different idea.” Lucifer stared up at Alastor ‘innocently.’  
Alastor looked back at him expectantly. After it was clear Lucifer wouldn’t continue unprompted, he probed for more information. “And that idea is~?”

“Glad you asked! Since it’s almost definite her soul will continue to be pure, you’re gonna have to go to Earth and taint it! Then, when she dies she’ll have to come here.” Lucifer saw the gears turning in Alastor’s head so he decided to offer his further assistance. “I’d be happy to help you… for a price.” 

Alastor knew there’d be a catch to his generosity. He also knew any sort of deal with the devil would always be a bad idea. Yet, Alastor had no other choice. He had to be with his love again. Now with an answer to her location, it would tear at his soul even more than before with every passing day he couldn’t see her. 

“What kind of deal are you looking to make? It’d be a pleasure to do business with you.” Alastor straightened up as tall as he could just so he could look down on the fallen angel a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry it was a bit later than I intended. Also thanks so much for the comments! I love hearing what y'all think. <3   
> -Daisy


	4. The Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor works out a new deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this chapter is finally done! It would have been done last night but I had an emergency pertaining my doggo so I didn't exactly have time. My dog is ok now though! I hope you enjoy this awaited chapter! <3  
> \- Daisy

Lucifer looked up at Alastor with a grin and slammed the end of his apple cane on the ground. Within an instant, the ground opened up to form a portal. The soul book flew out of Alastor’s into the empty space where it previously resided. Both Alastor and Lucifer dropped down into the purple, power swirling portal. They then appeared in the castle’s throne room, behind Lucifer’s throne. Lucifer walked over to a dark mahogany desk with an oversized black office chair. The desk had what looked to be hundreds of papers with no discernible organization.

Lucifer opened a drawer, rifled through its contents, and pulled out a thick, cream-colored piece of paper. He then picked up a black fountain pen with a silver nib. “For my part of the deal, I will allow you access to Earth whenever you wish. However, you will not be allowed to physically appear in your own form unless specifically called upon.” As Lucifer spoke, his words manifested upon the page he held. 

“Hmm, yes that certainly would be useful. I’m sure I could figure out a solution to my limitations. As for my part of the deal?” Alastor asked. He knew there’d be some sort of catch so he couldn’t say he was surprised. However, the particular limitation may work to his advantage if he played his cards right. 

“You would have to be at my beck and call for a year. Anytime I request you, you would have to immediately drop everything to come to me. Anything I ask for, you would have to retrieve it. Oh, you should know the drill, I’m sure~” Lucifer finished the last statement with a wink. If Alastor was honest, he wasn’t quite sure what the wink meant and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Lucifer was always coming up with absurd innuendos that made little sense to Alastor so he elected to ignore it.

Alastor mulled over the contract for a moment. “Lucifer is obviously planning to intervene with my mission. He would have the power to potentially destroy all that I work for. Yet, I don’t see much of a choice here…” Alastor thought to himself. He felt as if he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. But, he knew what he had to do. 

He took the paper and pen from Lucifer’s outstretched hands. Placing it on the cluttered, disaster of a desk, he signed his name eloquently on the dotted line. Without having even moved to sign, Lucifer’s signature formed along the line next to Alastor’s. The damage was done. The contract burst into blue flames the moment Alastor took his hands off of it. 

“Oh! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! This is going to be so much fun!” Lucifer clapped his hands together and shrugged his shoulders with glee. After doing a small twirl and snap, a bronze key materialized in his right hand. “This key,” he said holding it up for the demon to get a clear view, “will be all you need to travel to Earth. Just place it into any ol’ doorknob, open the door, and it’ll open up anywhere you want on Earth.”

Alastor took the grubby key from the king. A slight look of disgust weaseled its way onto his face when he felt the stickiness from the key transfer onto his maroon fingers. “Seems simple enough. I best take my leave now. It was an honor to do business with you.” Alastor turned to leave, waving a slight ‘goodbye’ to the man behind him. 

“As with you.” Lucifer stared as Alastor left the room. His smile turned flat. His friendly features changed to menacing. Lost in a sea of his own thoughts, his gaze continued to lay on the doorframe long after the deer demon had left.

~~~~~~

Alastor begrudgingly placed the dirty key in his jacket’s chest pocket. (He really didn’t want to chance ruining his jacket with the key’s grime but it was overall necessary.) The walk back to his house was uneventful. The entire time was spent thinking of a game plan to obtain his lover’s attention and, eventually, her love. Ultimately he decided to scope out the situation before he made any sort of move towards her. Thus, when he reached his vintage brick house, instead of pulling out his normal key, he reached for the one in his breast pocket. 

He examined it a bit further before use. Holding it up to the light, he saw the handle of the key was colored to imitate the image of Earth. The colors were oddly vibrant in contrast to the corroding bronze. The key was a hefty weight and very large in comparison to any normal key. When Alastor inserted the key into the doorknob, a bright, pulsing light began to shine through the cracks. He took out the key before turning the knob. Slowly, almost as if not to scare the light away, he opened the door with deliberate movements. The door, opened wide, revealed an open sea of light. It was impossible for Alastor to see past the white illumination but he knew it was imperative for him to enter. He had to take the chance. 

Alastor’s eyes shut tightly to avoid a headache. Pushing any nerves to the side, he inhaled deeply and stepped through the door frame. He sensed from behind his closed red eyelids that the blinding light had disappeared after his full body went through. Opening his eyes again, Alastor was greeted by a clear sunny day. The area was modern and completely foreign to him. What was once a dark oak door was now a clear glass door. There was no longer a knob, but instead, a vertical handle. It was obvious Alastor had exited Hell and entered Earth. 

The blue sky and chirping birds took his breath away. It had been so long since he’d seen a clear open sky that he couldn’t help but stop and appreciate the view. Next, Alastor allowed his eyes to fall to the middle and foregrounds. Uniform graystone buildings loomed over the heads of people bustling on sidewalks. Two sets of the buildings were separated by a square of thick green grass. A circular fountain spat water in the center of the square and a bench was placed at all four edges.

Alastor was about to leave the area and investigate until his eyes found someone of interest to him. A girl -no older than 19- sat curled up on one of the benches. Her face held the look of intense concentration as she buried herself into a book. Stepping closer, he was shocked at her appearance. Hair, eyes, skin, even lips. They were all identical to the ones of his deceased fiancee’s. The sight of her made his heart skip a beat. Alastor knew her soul was the same but he wasn’t aware that her features would be as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I headcanon that deals can be finalized through a handshake or a signature. I promise I didn't forget the part about handshakes in the show.) I hope y'all like this chapter. Idk if I like how it turned out :/


	5. The Faux Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor meets (Y/N), but not exactly as himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies but after I couldn't seem to get the story to flow properly, I had to edit the last chapter in order to write this one. It was a minor change though. Instead of the reader gathering with friends, I changed the last paragraph to show the reader by herself.   
> -Daisy

Alastor, understanding that she would be oblivious to him in this form, felt -for the first time since her death- something akin to helplessness. Darting his head back and forth, he searched for any sort of solution. He almost gave up, settling for sitting next to her, when a pedestrian crossing the street sparked an idea. He waited for the unsuspecting man to finish crossing before he projected himself into the man’s body, taking the place of the owner’s consciousness. 

The sensation of being in someone else’s body was undeniably unpleasant. The man was much shorter than Alastor’s demon form and noticeably rounder. Before Alastor could groan with annoyance, his mind reminded himself of the purpose. Thus, taking a deep, calming breath, he stepped forward, towards his beloved. 

“Excuse me miss,” Alastor began, his captive’s voice nasally and high pitched, “Do you perhaps know where the nearest bus stop is?” He could admit to himself; possessing a random person just to get a few moments of interaction was the definition of desperate. Yet, Alastor couldn’t bring himself to care.

(Y/N) looked up from her book cautiously and confused. “Uh, the nearest bus stop?” Her soft voice was the sweetest melody Alastor had ever heard. A drug he would never get enough of. However, after he hummed an affirmative hum accompanied by a slight nod, (Y/N) felt she sounded idiotic and airheaded. 

“Right, the nearest bus stop! It should be another block down this street. Then, turn left. I believe it’s next to the crosswalk?” Her hands moved in the air suggesting vaguely where he should go. ‘Excessive hand gestures when speaking,’ Alastor fondly remembered her nervous tick from almost a century ago. “Oh, does that make any sense?” A small frown settled upon her rosy lips. (Y/N) always doubted her explanations, this time was no different. 

Taking advantage of the situation that presented itself to him, he answered, “I truly am the worst at retaining information, miss. I’d hate to inconvenience you but is there any way you could escort me there? This is a big city and I’m so easily lost…” 

He could sense (Y/N)’s hesitancy to respond as the gears within her head turned, weighing all possible outcomes of her actions. Her thoughts started silently, ‘He’s a little odd, but he seems gentlemanly enough,’ then finished aloud, “I suppose it couldn’t hurt too much…” she half muttered as she lightly placed the decorated bookmark into the book. Keeping the book nestled in the nook of her left elbow, she slung the backpack, that once rested against the bench’s leg, over her right shoulder. After standing, she allowed herself to relax a bit. Smiling kindly, (Y/N) turned her attention to the strange man in front of her. “Follow me, sir.”

“Of course!” (Y/N) was always too kind for her own good. Alastor knew there was a little chance of her rejecting his request. That didn’t lessen his excitement at all, though. 

Their walk started awkwardly with (Y/N) trying to concentrate on anything other than the person next to her. Awkwardness was sadly second nature to her. However, she had no idea that Alastor refused to waste any moment with her. “May I ask your name? I’d love to know to whom I owe this kindness.” 

She suspiciously scanned his face and body language for any ulterior motive. After finding none, she deemed it safe enough to release her first name. “You can call me (Y/N)” 

Alastor did well to hide his surprise. He found it interesting that she somehow went by the same name as her past self did. He wasn’t sure how it could have happened. If he believed in fate, he probably would have blamed it on something like that. “(Y/N),” he played as if he was testing it on his tongue, “What a beautiful name. How fitting for such a beautiful girl.” Alastor delighted in the blush that overtook her cheeks. He felt it good to know that compliments still had that effect on her.

“I- uh- I-... Thank you,” (Y/N) had no control over the stammers coming out of her mouth. It wasn’t often she was complimented. Especially over something like her looks. A comment as such from a stranger flustered her even more. 

“You know, I’ve never quite understood the feeling people have to thank others for simply stating fact~” Alastor unconsciously decided to see just how red he could make his little doe during their brief interaction. And that’s just what it was; a brief interaction. It felt as if the bus stop was just a blink away from the bench, much to his dismay. Before Alastor knew it, they had arrived at their destination. 

The stranger was almost on the bus when he heard an abrupt “Wait!” followed by a softer, “I forgot to ask your name, sir?”

Oh, the implications of this question overjoyed Alastor. (Y/N) had asked for his name out of seemingly nowhere. No one would do that unless they truly enjoyed the presence of someone. Nothing made him happier than knowing (Y/N) still enjoyed being around him. The demon couldn’t reveal his true identity yet so his only option was to make up a fake name on the spot. “Jonathan.” with that, he finished his encounter with a wink and left the body as the bus doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I can't believe I've gotten over a thousand hits so soon! :o Thank y'all so much! <3   
> Also, I want y'all to know I read every comment at least five times. Each and every one of them makes me so happy. I can't believe people actually like this story. <3  
> -Daisy


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor remembers some things while the reader is frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this chapter from my phone so let me know if you have any viewing issues! Thanks!  
> -Daisy

(Y/N) promptly checked the time after the bus drove away. She decided it was time to return to her dorm so she walked back down the street the way she came. Her journey home was spent in her thoughts. She found the previous interaction that just took place odd and confusing. That man seemed too polite for this day and age. His mannerisms seemed out of this time. The fact that he even acted as friendly as he did was enough to leave her perplexed. The city in which she currently resides is not at all small. People never acted that friendly unless they wanted something. With that thought lingering, she instinctively reached for her pockets to check if she’s been robbed. To her surprise (and relief) all was where it should be, nothing missing. 

When she had arrived in her dorm room, she slung her bag roughly onto the bed and placed her book on her desk. Letting out a stressed sigh while running her fingers through her hair, she moved to sit in her desk chair. “That history professor’s assignment is so annoying…” (Y/N) grumbled to herself, logging on to her laptop and opening her assignment list.

Alastor allowed himself to wander around the dorm. His smile widened when he found her shelf. It was a small, three-tier wooden shelf. It was obviously cheap and could very well fall down any second. However, the contents reminded him of days long ago. The top section was full of old, antique knick-knacks from various time periods. He found it adorable that her soul continues to collect older oddball items, much like in her previous life. He reminisced back to the many times he would come home from a long day of work at the radio station to find (Y/N) at the kitchen table cleaning up an old piece of junk she bought at a pawn shop. Alastor would sneak up, lean down, and surprise her with a hug from behind. At first, she’d be startled, letting out a little yelp of fear. Alastor would immediately kiss her cheek, clueing her into his identity and relieving her of any fear she previously felt. She’d then lift up her project and excitedly tell him all about it and how she found it. Alastor didn’t care much about the actual object itself but, he’d listen to every word of her ramblings just to make her happy. 

The last two shelf sections were filled with old, worn books. Alastor ran his phantasmal fingers over the hardcover spines, reading every title. He was glad to see some of which he recognized. He thought back to the nights they spent reading together on their living room couch. Some nights they read two separate books silently to themselves, leaned into each other with blankets around their shoulders. However, Alastor’s favorite nights were when (Y/N) would curl up in his lap while he read softly aloud. Often, (Y/N) would make herself chamomile tea to sip on these nights. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, it would usually lead to her falling asleep on Alastor in the middle of the book. When he finished reading the amount he wanted to read that night, he’d pick her up bridal style and carry her up the stairs to the bedroom. When she awoke and realized what happened, she’d always apologize profusely. Alastor would tease her to rile her up but in reality, he didn’t mind at all. It was never a problem for him. He thought it was adorable. Alastor was ripped out of his daydream by an agitated groan. 

(Y/N) ruffled her hair out of frustration. “Why is this even an assignment? It’s a history class! Not a- uh- a fantasy class!” Alastor couldn’t stop himself from chuckling at her failed quip. He strode to her side to look over her shoulder at the technology she seemed so upset with. The computer displayed a document detailing an assignment about the historical importance of magic and the supernatural in the cultural development of areas. A long list of cultures and magics were paired with different students down the document. The list’s bottom half was cut off so Alastor couldn’t see what (Y/N) had been assigned. But, looking further to the top, he could see multiple tabs had been made searching for New Orleans’ voodoo. 

‘Oh, what a treat!’ he thought excitedly. His love studying his expertise? Absolutely splendid! What are the chances? Alastor was sure this assignment would lead to something beneficial to his cause. (Y/N), on the other hand, couldn’t be less thrilled. 

“What does any of this even mean? I don’t get it at all.” She raised her voice with agitation. Giving up on the web, she decided to turn to an old fashioned source. Books. As a tactile learner, she always found that holding something in her hands led to a better understanding when compared to just looking at an electronic. While it was a bit inconvenient, (Y/N) felt it was best to just go to the bookstore then and get the trip over with. The deadline was rolling in like a storm. Slowly but surely. And the only way to avoid disaster is to prepare while you still have time. 

Stuffing her phone in her pocket, she stood from her desk, pushed the chair back in, and left the dorm. Alastor, unsure of her plan, followed closely from behind. He may have been completely in the dark concerning her plans, but he was gladly prepared to follow her blindly to the ends of the earth if need be. 

The walk to the bookstore was largely uneventful. Thus, Alastor took the peaceful opportunity to observe how the world had changed since his death. Buildings were much larger now. Greyer too. In fact, everything was greyer. It seemed as if everything had dimmed in color. The metal and concrete swallowed up the natural beauty and replaced it with city sludge and pollution. Considering it a shame, Alastor had always enjoyed nature and it’s peaceful demeanor. He was delighted to see that the shop (Y/N) had chosen was of a much more old fashioned sort. He figured it was most likely an unconscious decision, being instinctively drawn to the older style. 

The store was cozy, resting comfortably between two much larger stores. The green and gold painted sign almost too faded to read. Opening the green, chipping door, a brass bell jangled from the top, alerting the keeper of the arriving customers. The pleasant and faint smell of old books and cinnamon wafted to their noses. At first glance, Alastor thought the store was empty, but after a closer look he noticed an older, middle aged woman browsing behind one of the tall shelves. Finally, it clicked in Alastor’s mind. The reasoning for the visit and a plan. Both at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I LOVED writing the memories. I didn’t plan on writing anything like that but my mind just took off. I hope y’all like them as much as I do. Lemme know what you think of the chapter! I appreciate every comment!  
> -Daisy


	7. The Bookstore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) is just trying to get a project done. It's never that easy though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I don't really even have an excuse. I just procrastinate a lot. I'm gonna try to have an update schedule but no promises.  
> \- Daisy

Alastor rushed over to the browsing woman immediately. Her hazel eyes squeezed tight as Alastor pushed her spirit to the side, allowing his own to seize control of the body. After his domination had been settled, he wasted no time getting to work. Looking up to the ceiling, Alastor scanned for a dark green hanging sign pertaining to his interest. His eyes narrowed and lip curled into a smirk when he found the section labeled ‘Spiritual.’ Casually, he walked towards the shelf and situated himself in the corner subsection labeled ‘Magics.’ 

Most of the books were about general witchcraft but, to Alastor’s gratification, there were a few specifically designated to voodoo. Just viewing the cover was enough for him to declare the majority of the books to be fake but, one titled ‘Voodoo-Catholicism: The Complete History and Guide’ caught his attention. The title was very blunt and the cover was no better, however, it was deemed worthy enough for the demon to turn the book over in his hands, inspecting it thoroughly. Opening the cover, he flipped through the pages, investigating the diagrams for legitimacy. Much to his surprise, the book was exactly what he needed. Content with his choice, he turned back around to look for (Y/N).

He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped when he saw her standing at the ‘Fantasy’ shelf. “Naive, young girl,” he thought fondly, “Don’t mistake that fiction for factual research.”

“Excuse me, Miss?” he started the interaction sweetly, “I couldn’t help but notice you looking at magical books…” 

“Oh? Hello ma’am! Yeah,” (Y/N) awkwardly laughed, pausing to look at the woman before her. She was a little confused as to why another complete stranger was approaching her. The woman was much older than her, with greying hair and outdated fashion, it seemed rather odd for her to try and start a conversation as if they were friends. Realizing her gaze had lingered a bit too long, (Y/N) looked to the book in her hand and continued, “I have to do a project about voodoo and I’m not really sure where to start.” 

“Really? Lucky for you, that’s my specialty! I highly recommend this book. All the information is reliable and it should be all you need to get started.” Alastor handed the book to the confused girl with an almost sickeningly sweet smile. That smile wavered though as he felt a tug on his soul. Then, another and another. The tugging was violent and relentless. 

(Y/N)’s eyes widened at the sight of the woman’s state. The woman’s face was suddenly paling and sweaty. “Hey, hey! Are you okay? Do you need me to get help?” (Y/N) frantically asked, her arms shooting out to assist. The woman started to double over in pain, almost falling on the floor. Yet, all at once, it was over as fast as it had begun. 

The woman straightened her back and looked around confusedly. “Who are you? What’s going on?” She questioned almost accusatorily. 

“Do you not remember? You approached me first. You recommended a book to me for my studies then started to have a rough time…” (Y/N) wasn’t sure who was more confused. How could the lady just forget like that? So soon… Besides, she was just trying to help the woman. Why did the woman have to be so rude about it? 

The woman just muttered something unintelligible under her breath and walked away. Deciding this trip was over, (Y/N) just wanted to get everything done with and get home. She quickly paid for the books in her hands and made her way back to the dorm.

~~~~~~~~~

Alastor’s vision went blurry as he lost his hearing completely. Everything turned black when his stomach sunk. The unmistakable feeling of falling completely engulfed him. After a shocking thirty seconds, Alastor found himself in a familiar, dreadful, and distinct setting. His senses returned and his fists clenched tightly. He was so flooded with rage that his smile began to twitch.

Taking a deep breath, Alastor equipped his best game face before turning around to front Lucifer. “Hello. What a pleasure to be seeing you. I have to admit, I didn’t expect it to be so soon…” Alastor’s tone dripped irritation.

Lucifer’s grin spread ear to ear, allowing himself to bask in Alastor’s annoyance. “Well, my friend, as per our deal, I have a mission for you!” Lucifer giggled, motioned Alastor to follow, and sauntered to the desk behind the throne. Alastor curiously watched as Lucifer began to write something on a small card. “I’m not sure if you’ve heard or not but my daughter has tried to become a little entrepreneur lately. She’s really making a name for herself - not really in the best way.” Lucifer paused for a sigh, “Charlie has decided to start a hotel for rehabilitating sinners. She wants to -get this- make the annual extermination obsolete!” As upset as Alastor was, he had to admit the idea of such a hotel was amusing. 

Lucifer passed the card off to Alastor while continuing, “I know! I can’t believe I raised such a pansy. But, she’s still my daughter so I would like for you to assist in teaching her a lesson. Here’s the address of the hotel. Go there and help her run the lumpish thing. Show her that even with the princess and an overlord working together, the idea is doomed to fail. I don’t want her to have any excuses other than it’s impossible.” 

“As you wish,” Alastor’s tone was kept flat. He didn’t know how to feel about the task he was assigned. While yes, he wanted to return to his love and devote all his time to her, he couldn’t deny that whatever was to happen at the hotel would be wildly entertaining. 

“Obviously do not tell Charlie of your true intentions. Keep any of our meetings secret. I don’t want her accusing me of any meddling or sabotaging. Such a sensitive child she is…” Lucifer trailed off at the end in thought.

“Of course. I’ll head over there immediately.” Alastor wasn’t necessarily eager to get to work but, he was wanting to get it over as soon as he possibly could so he could return to what he really wanted. (Y/N).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading! I can't believe I have so many hits on this! It's insane... I'm so glad I continued this story. <3  
> \- Daisy


	8. The Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor has some time off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long but now that school is over I’ll be able to update more often. I promise I have not forgotten about y’all!
> 
> -Daisy

Charlie leaned over the railing, admiring Alastor’s apparent dedication from the balcony. She watched thoughtfully as he appeared to be organizing important papers on the couch. It had only been a week since he had knocked on the hotel’s doors, yet he had already done so much to help her cause. He not only recruited two new workers but he began to direct the necessary repairs for the building and run an advertisement campaign to counteract the damage her time on television had caused. Charlie couldn’t help but feel impressed. However, her girlfriend, Vaggie, felt differently. 

Vaggie walked over to her girlfriend and enveloped her in a hug from behind. “I recognize that look. What are you thinking?” Vaggie asked cautiously. Noticing how she was looking at the radio demon, Vaggie could tell it probably wasn’t going to be great. 

“Well, a few things come to mind… Alastor deserves an office, don’t you think?” Charlie turned to face Vaggie. 

Vaggie’s face changed to one of confusion and distrust as she said, “I thought we decided that was too risky? We’ve talked about this. He needs to be in someone’s sight at all times. I don’t trust him as far as I could throw him.” 

Charlie exhaled a sigh in understanding. Running her pale fingers lovingly through Vaggie’s white hair, she replied, “Yes, I know but, hasn’t he proven himself? Ya know, at least enough for his own office? We have plenty of extra rooms and it’s a little pathetic that he has to do everything on a couch instead of a proper desk.” Charlie’s eyes met Vaggie’s with a pleading gaze. 

Vaggie’s features softened as she gave in, “Fine. But he has to keep the door open at all times. No exceptions.” Charlie’s smile beamed when she processed the moth demon’s words. She hadn’t expected her to agree so easily. The smile turned sheepish when she remembered the other proposal she had. 

“I was also thinking… He’s been such a hard worker… and hard workers deserve breaks, right?” Charlie took her time letting the idea out, allowing long pauses for Vaggie to think about what she was saying. “We should give Alastor a concrete schedule. Let him have some days off so he doesn’t burn himself out!” 

The couple stood in silence as Vaggie mulled it over. Her immediate instinct is to say no but the more she thought it over, the better it seemed. “That wouldn’t be so bad. The more days off, the less time he spends here.” 

“That wasn’t quite what I’m going for but I’m glad you kind of agree.” Charlie nuzzled her face into the crook of Vaggie’s neck, smiling against her skin. Vaggie couldn’t help the slight tug pulling the corners of her mouth up. Even after being with Charlie for over a year, the butterflies continue to form in her tummy every time she sees her girlfriend happy in her arms. Just as intense as the first time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh! Are you sure, sweetheart? I did say I was here to help after all!” Despite his words, Alastor’s grin widened beyond belief. He didn’t know how Lucifer would feel about taking every weekend off but, he couldn’t deny Charlie what she wanted. If she wanted him to take time for himself, who was he to tell her no? Originally, he thought he would have to continue the wait for his darling however this prospect returned the childlike giddiness to him. The excitement and hope that his love would return once again to his arms. 

“Of course I’m sure! You won’t be much of a help if you burn yourself out! I appreciate everything you’ve done so far, don’t get me wrong, but you need some time to relax. You’ve been hard ar work the whole time you’ve been here. Have you even slept?” Charlie explained. 

“Well, if you insist, princess! I’ll be on way. Until Monday, nine o’clock sharp!” Alastor promptly gave an exaggerated wave and almost skipped to the door. Charlie and Vaggie stood watching as he left, a little shocked at his eagerness to leave. 

Alastor hurried his way back to his house, bustling in excitement. Thankfully, due to his long strides, it took only minutes to arrive. Pulling the key out of his inner pocket, he repeated the process to travel to Earth. This time, his own door opened up to be the one to the dorm.

With a deep inhale, Alastor basked in the overwhelming scent of (Y/N). His ever present grin softened when he saw her sound asleep. Allowing himself to indulge in the moment, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to her. He watched carefully, as if to sear every detail into his memory. He wanted so desperately to be able to caress her delicate skin. He would beg to play with her beautiful, soft hair. He would do anything to be able to cuddle her frame again. Alas, he had to settle for observing until his plan played through. 

(Y/N) scrunched her nose up in annoyance as the alarm beeps blared. Her arm instinctively shot out and patted the bed next to her, searching for her phone to shut the nuisance off. With no luck, she sleepily groaned and sat up, taking a moment to rub her eyes and stretch. Her eyes now open, she harshly snatched the offending noisemaker, clicked the off button, and grumbled, “Mornings should be illegal. This is the worst.” 

Alastor chuckled lightly. He wasn’t surprised at all; she never enjoyed mornings much. ‘I guess some things will never change,’ he fondly thought. 

Alastor placed his hands behind him on the mattress and leaned back, humming a cheerful tune. His eyes followed (Y/N)’s figure around the room. He turned only when she started undressing. After all, he was a gentleman at heart. It was then his gaze landed upon the desk and a sense of satisfaction overtook him.

‘Voodoo-Catholicism: The Complete History and Guide’ 

The book was open and heavily notated by a plethora of colorful sticky notes. Investigating the open page further, the demon was impressed by the depth of his love’s research. Waiting until she went into the bathroom, he began to flip through the pages the moment the door clicked. 

Note topics ranged from Marie Leveau to lucky practices but much to his dismay there was nothing about Legba or summonings yet. Deciding to intervene and speed up the plan, Alastor followed the index to the correct page, continually humming a happy tune. Laying the book down page up, he nodded to himself and moved back to sit on the bed before (Y/N) opened the door again. He didn’t suppose she’d respond well to a floating book. 

When (Y/N) emerged from the bathroom, she unknowingly took the deer’s breath away. Her beautiful (H/C) hair neatly done and her skin practically glowed in the morning sun’s light leaking through the window. Alastor couldn’t take his eyes off her as she stretched her arms one last time before settling at her desk. “Alrighty, time to get to work!” she said, forming two fists in an almost battle like pose. 

The girl’s brows furrowed in confusion immediately. The book was definitely on a different page than what she left it on. Chalking it up to a draft, she studied the unfamiliar page anyways. 

_ Papa Alegba - One of the most well known loa of vodoun, this deity is in control of the gates separating the spirit and physical world. While there are many reasons one may want to summon Alegba, asking for the gates to be opened to allow a desired spirit to pass through is the most prevalent. While instructions to summon this loa are provided in this guide, caution and respect should be used around this spirit. He is very dangerous and should not be reckoned with.  _

Intrigued, (Y/N) frantically began writing on a large sticky note. As much as she tried, she couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe something was calling out to her? She’d heard of stories like this before from her Wiccan friends. Deities and gods often left hints to lead people to them. She wasn’t completely sold on the idea yet, but the seed was planted in her mind. Alastor was impatiently waiting to reap what he had sowed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I didn’t read over this before I posted so I hope it sounds okay. I also have done sooo much research about voodoo for this. I’m trying to be as accurate as possible. 
> 
> -Daisy


	9. The Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor accompanies the reader to her history class.

The initial project assigned to the college student had long been forgotten in her research. The research -something once viewed akin to torture- was now an interesting, quiet past time. (Y/N) looked forward to coming home every afternoon and nosediving into her studies of the mysterious realm. For years she was raised to believe voodoo was inherently evil and immoral, leaking malevolence and ill will. However, the more she learned about it, the more drawn to it she was. Like a moth to a flame, she just couldn’t resist. She almost felt as if she had found some sort of lost link. Like somehow she was connecting to someone or something she previously knew. She tried to push those thoughts away, though. That sounded too crazy for even her to believe. 

With an extra pep in her step, she gathered all her books and carefully placed them in her school bag, oblivious to the creature staring intently. Alastor curiously followed her out the door, cringing at the unpleasant phantom sensation of the door passing through his body as it closed. Having all weekend to spend with his beloved, he was excited to finally see her full daily routine. It was especially exciting when she led him through the college campus to her history lecture. 

(Y/N) sat in the exact middle of the dimly lit classroom, pulled her notebook and guide to voodoo out of her bag, and tucked everything unneeded under the table. She looked over the notes from the previous class while waiting for the professor to arrive. 

Alastor took this time to do a little preparation of his own. He looked around the room at the long rows of desks and empty seats. Another thing he noted that must not’ve changed about (Y/N) is her tendency to arrive earlier than expected. That was always something he had admired about her. She truly took “arriving on time is arriving late,” to heart. 

Shifting his eyes to the door, Alastor waited, tapping his foot impatiently for a proper candidate to arrive. Alastor figured this to be a perfect time to interact with his precious, but he didn’t want to choose just anyone. If he chose someone decent looking then she may try to flirt with that puny human even after he had left their body. That thought was completely unacceptable. Yet, Alastor couldn’t choose someone utterly revolting. That may push her away from their little exchange. 

Much to Alastor’s relief, a young boy as bland as white bread and as average as a ‘C’ walked through the door. Absolutely nothing about this guy was notable. His features all resembled that of a neighbor you never bothered to learn the name of. His clothing was made of blank, solid colors. This was a guy who truly would not matter in the grand scheme of time. Perfect.

Alastor projected forward, towards the man. He shoved the owner’s consciousness to the side, forcing himself in control. 

Meanwhile, (Y/N), growing restless, played a mindless game on her smartphone. She had to admit, while she didn’t mind being earlier than most, this professor in particular got annoying to wait for. “Aren’t professors supposed to arrive before the students? Half of us are already here…” she thought with an exasperated sigh. 

Her nose crinkled in confusion when a shadow was cast over her from behind. “Hmm~ It appears as if my normal seat has been taken for today. Do you mind if I sit here?” 

(Y/N) turned her head, gaze following up to the voice that had been spoken. Even though she hadn’t answered his question, he was already pulling out the chair and sitting in it. “Go ahead I suppose...” Her reply was half hearted and trailed off at the end as she processed the person’s features. 

The guy was very forgettable. She was sure she had probably seen him around campus before but his overall basic appearance made it hard to remember for certain. 

“I must confess, I was not able to attend the previous class. I would greatly appreciate it if you could give me a summary of what it entailed.” The boy’s words held the trace of a cheeky, contagious smile. 

“Yeah, I got you. Basically we were assigned a new project- “ (Y/N) untucked a half sheet of paper from her notebook, “uh take this. It’s the requirements. I already almost have mine done so I don’t need that anymore. As the paper says, we have to do research about how a specific city is shaped culturally by whatever magical things they practiced. Your city should have been emailed to you.”

“Interesting. May I ask what your city and practice is?” The stranger’s manner of speech was overly polite and old fashioned. Oddly enough, (Y/N) couldn’t shake the feeling that this guy seemed very familiar, despite knowing there’s no reason for him to be. Deciding to brush it off as deja vu from all the confusing encounters she’d had recently, she didn’t dwell on the situation any further. 

“New Orleans and their voodoo,” she simply answered. 

“Ah~ how lucky you are. I’ve always loved voodoo. I’m quite experienced. Do you think you’ll ever try your hand in the art?” He leaned in closer to the girl, a smirk played on his lips. His eyelids lowered almost suggestively. The bland guy suddenly seemed a bit more interesting. Nothing about him would suggest a background such as that. Yet, one look into his eyes was enough for (Y/N) to know what he said was all the truth. 

She took a moment for thought, not sure if she should admit to her genuine feelings. Ultimately she decided there was no harm. “I-... I’ve considered trying it. It’s definitely been on my mind since I’ve begun my research,” she paused, glanced back at the boy before her, and continued after a deep breath, “I don’t know. It’s really not my scene.”

A hearty chuckle escaped the man’s lips as his head leaned back in amusement. “Oh darling, don’t be silly. There’s not any particular group that fits in with voodoo. Voodoo is for anyone!” He allowed the girl to mull over his words for a moment until their attention was stolen by a loud voice greeting the room. Everyone’s heads snapped to the front of the room to see a short, middle aged, balding man dressed in a blue polo and khakis. 

The stranger not yet forgotten by (Y/N) leaned close to her head, gently whispering into her ear, “What do you say to meeting after class and I’ll help you get started on your little adventure?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek know if anyone is reading this anymore lol. I’m so bad at updating consistently. I’ve gotten so busy lately but I’m doing my best.   
> -Daisy


	10. Helpful lies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor helps his love gather the supplies to summon a special spirit.

(Y/N) was frozen in shock at the words that left him so casually. She didn’t even know this guy’s name yet, he was offering to help her with the very thing she was raised to be against. The craziest part? She was actually considering his offer. She didn’t want to rebuff and she truly did want to dip her toes into the tempting world of magic. After a pause longer than she’d like, (Y/N) finally gave the classmate a nod. 

Alastor was elated at (Y/N)’s response. Yes, he was being a bit bolder than most would be in this delicate situation, but Alastor wouldn’t be himself if he wasn’t bold. Even in life, he found that bold actions usually paid off when you played your cards right. Alastor was determined. And when he was this determined there was no possible way he would accept failure. He’d travel to the ends of Hell, Heaven, and Earth for his darling.

However, it wasn’t time for that now. Now it was time for him to indulge in a little game of catchup. He had heard tidbits of information from the younger residents of Hell but that was nothing compared to sitting in a college-level history class. The demon intruder hung onto every word of the unknowing professor. He even entertained the idea of note-taking in a random notebook he found in the possession of the possessee. He’d definitely use the knowledge he learned from this class later to talk more in-depth with (Y/N) while she did her normal rambles about a past she’d never experienced. 

Alastor turned towards the girl of his affection immediately once the class was dismissed, his smile as large as his temporary body could muster. “Now, darling, are you ready for my guidance?” 

(Y/N) visibly tensed at his question. While she had already accepted his help, now that it was actually about to happen she was more nervous than ever. She knew it was something she had to do though. She knew that if she didn’t take him up on this offer and just went back to her dorm to act as if it never happened, she’d regret it for the rest of her life. It would be a life path forever shrouded in darkness, keeping its secrets of the possibilities that could have come. So, she took a deep breath and gave the stranger a smile in return. “Yeah, let me just gather my stuff and we can go.” 

The boy -whom she still did not know the name of- hummed innocently in acknowledgment. Just this once, (Y/N) took a bit more time than usual placing her things into her bag, even going as far as to slowly and carefully push her chair back under the table. “Alright, I’m ready. What’s the plan?” she asked with a small, nervous smile and slight head tilt. 

“We need to go somewhere private and secluded. We can’t have anyone overhearing and exposing us now can we?” Anyone in their right mind would be able to immediately note every single red flag in that sentence. (Y/N) on the other hand, she felt drawn by an inexplicable force to do anything and everything this man says. 

“My dorm would work, right? I don’t have a roommate so no one should interrupt.” That made Alastor’s heart flutter with love. His darling’s trust in him, even in this form, was overwhelming. The fact that it had survived not only death but also a rebirth proved that their love for each other was inseverable. She may not know what she’s feeling just yet but he’d be sure to recover her memories. Even if he couldn’t do that then he’d be sure to make an afterlife of memories with her to justify the feelings she felt.

“That would be perfect, darling! Lead the way~” Alastor made sure the walk a step or two behind her. She was trusting so far but he didn’t want to push his luck too much. 

The path back to (Y/N)’s was surprisingly packed with small talk and giggles. Alastor touched into his stockpile of dad jokes and completely smothered (Y/N) with them. She was practically wheezing with laughter by the time they reached the dorm door. Her body shook with the remnants of the last joke he said. 

“Okay, one last joke and then I’ll let you recover. Why were the trousers not allowed to attend school?” Alastor gave her a delighted look before delivering the punchline boisterously, “ Because they were suspended!” Another round of laughs filled the room from both parties entering. Alastor allowed himself to really soak in the moment. He wanted to savor that sound he had missed so much for as long as he possibly could. 

“That’s not fairrr!” (Y/N) pouted when she had regained the ability to form coherent sentences. 

“But dear, I just wanted to hear that melodic sound once again. Is that so wrong?” Alastor’s features softened into playfully coy while the girl in front of him blushed a bright red. Her movements stuttered as she stopped in the middle of the small, familiar room. 

“U-uh Here we are!” she cringed at her overly excited tone, “Make yourself comfortable I suppose.” 

“Thank you, love. I’d prefer to just get started as soon as possible.” Alastor remained standing, looking down at (Y/N) while she sat on the edge of her messy bed. He then allowed his eyes to wander around the room while he paced. “I’d like to start you off on the basic beginner’s ritual. It’s very easy and it has the least chance of harm if you do it respectfully.” The demon stopped his pacing and grinned. He waited, looking out towards the blank wall. Then out of seemingly nowhere he whipped his head back towards the girl to say, “Do you have any copper?” Alastor was ever for a dramatic flair, no matter what form he was in. 

“C-copper?” (Y/N) felt dumb as she parroted the man’s question. After he nodded encouragingly she thought more about her answer. “I definitely have some pennies. I think the screws in my drawer are copper…?” 

“Alright. That’s a start. It’s important to keep a variety of things at the summoning shrine. Loas don’t like the same things all the time. They’re finicky little buggers. For this specific loa you could also place small toys, candy, tobacco, rum, and anything red or black.” 

“Oh! That definitely makes this easier! I can work with that.” (Y/N) shot up eagerly. She bumbled around the room, picking things up along her way. Searching through drawers and stuffing her arms full of almost random items. This went on for a few minutes before she finally emptied her arms out onto the bed. Alastor had to stifle a laugh at the wide, triumphant smile she offered to him. 

Alastor stepped closer to the bed to sift through the pile of items. Pennies, small stuffed animals, figurines, a stick of gum, screws, a black and red striped scarf, and a peppermint. The deer hummed in approval. “This should do the job just fine. The only thing you’re missing is a few candles.” 

“Oh! Right. Of course. Hold on I’ve got some in the bathroom.” (Y/N) held up a single finger then literally ran into the bathroom. She ran back with a few candlesticks in each hand. She dropped the plain candles onto the bed with the rest of the supplies and beamed up at the boy once again. 

“I must admit, darling, I’m not exactly allowed to be present for this ritual. Your first experience must be by yourself,” at this point, Alastor was lying through his temporary teeth. He was a little worried this would come back to bite him if his lover ever found out but, he was sure he could just talk it out if the time ever came. He was suave for a reason after all. He could always talk himself out of sticky situations.

“Oh.” Alastor tried to ignore the way his heart ached when he saw the way (Y/N) deflated at his words. “I understand though. What else do I need to know?” 

He reached for the pencil and pad of paper on her desk. The room went silent as he wrote the instructions. The only sound was the scratching of the pencil pressed to the gritty, cheap paper. Once he was done, he peeled the used paper away from the rest of the pad and handed it over. (Y/N) marveled at the beautiful calligraphy just handed to her. Eventually, she snapped herself out of her stupor and actually read the words. 

“So after I connect with Exu I’m supposed to ask for an Alastor? What do I do once I reach this Alastor spirit? I haven’t heard of them yet.” 

“He’ll help you continue this voodoo trail. He’ll be able to explain this to you in exquisite detail,” Alastor tried to act as innocent as possible but he was truly giddy on the inside. With that, he bid the girl adieu. Alastor only walked his borrowed body into the elevator before he left the body completely. He rushed his way right back to the dorm room to watch the ritual take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all!!!! It's about to happen! I'm so excited to write the next chapter! I really hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I'm glad you've stuck with me for this long. I know there's been a lot of build-up with very little action but that's about to change! <3  
> Also please comment what you think about this chapter and what you're most excited to see!  
> -Daisy


	11. The Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) tries her best to complete the ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is twice as long as the usual chapter! I wasn't able to use my phone much today so I had to use my laptop. I had no distractions so I really went for it this time. I hope you enjoy this extra long and kinda early update!

While the boy (how she never asked his name she has no idea) was a big help and his instructions were incredibly detailed, (Y/N) still felt like a floundering fish in the mud. She wasn’t sure if he was telling the truth when he said he couldn’t participate or if he was just trying to leave. She had never heard that your first experience had to be faced alone, but she also hadn’t been around real voodoo practicers before so how would she know? Either way, she was now holding instructions to a ritual and completely alone. Technically, there was nothing forcing her to do this. She could easily throw the paper away, place all the gathered items back where they belong, and never mention it again. 

“But what if that guy asks me about what happened? What would I tell him? I’m not very good at lying and I don’t know how to lie about an experience I didn’t have to someone who has had the experience,” (Y/N) began to fret to herself. Ultimately though, she knew she had to do this. If she didn’t she’d wonder for the rest of her life what could have come of this. This was something best nipped at the bud. Get it over with now before it became too much of a problem. If the ritual didn’t work, she’d know before she got her hopes up too high. Then, she could put everything away and never think of these crazy fantasies again. “But what if it does work? Would that make me a witch? Is it really okay to continue this?” A loud groan echoed through the empty room as the girl tried to silence her own mind. 

Once her thoughts had finally calmed themselves, (Y/N) got to work. The first step was to copy an elaborate symbol -drawn on the instructions- onto a larger piece of paper. She sat in her cheap desk chair as she pulled out the drawer containing the loose-leaf notebook paper. She momentarily wondered if the faint lines premade on the paper would interfere but pushed that concern to the side and chalked it up to overthinking. The design was intricate and complex yet (Y/N) was able to successfully recreate it with careful marks. She began with a large plus like cross. The horizontal line ran slightly longer than the vertical. She then drew two loose curls coming out of the middle of each of the four line segments. That first set of curls pointed towards each other but the next two curls she added (only to the left-most segment) pointed outwards. Each point of the original two lines received a simple sun-like shape. The right-most point got two extra sun shapes slightly under the first and to each side. Then, she drew a leaf-like shape between the curl and sun on the ends of the vertical line. Lastly, she added four circles with plus signs to the middle of the shape. A couple of small details were added here and there to really polish it all off. When (Y/N) was finished with her drawing, she took a moment to look back at her work. After comparing it to the original, she was really proud of herself. It was pretty spot on. 

The next step was to set up the ritual site. (Y/N) determinately stood up and pushed her chair in. She grabbed the paper with the copied symbol and placed it in the middle of the laminate floor. To eliminate any movement, she applied two pieces of tape to the top and bottom of the paper. There was no specification in the instructions on how the candles were supposed to be placed so (Y/N) did her best. Taking an educated guess, she littered the candles in a circular arrangement around the paper, similar to what she had seen in her book. Her book hadn’t shown many pictures containing offerings actively being used though, making the beginner’s next decision a complete guess. She tried to neatly put the items for the loa in another circular disposition inside of the candle arrangement. By the sounds of it, the loa she was summoning was forgiving and wouldn’t act too harshly on any mistakes the girl made. At least, that’s what (Y/N) told herself every time she positioned an item. 

The nerves (Y/N) had managed to push down earlier bubbled their way rapidly to the surface like a failed science experiment. She sluggishly walked into her bathroom to grab the generic lighter for the candles. The lightswitch flicked on and illuminated the bland room. The mirror bolted to the right wall caught the student’s attention. She stopped, turned to face it, then found her hands already holding the side of the cold, ceramic sink. The contrast of the slick chill on her palms and the warming air worked slowly to ground the girl. Focusing her gaze onto the face in the mirror confused (Y/N). No matter how hard she tried to brush this whole situation as no big deal, she couldn’t bring herself to truly believe it. Her own words felt like lies to herself. Again, she couldn’t quite place why but something about this experience felt bigger than herself. Something that night was going to change her. Change her how? She didn’t know. However, she did know for certain one thing; she was terrified. 

One thing to know about (Y/N) was that while she hated change, she wasn’t stupid. She knows change is inevitable and constant. She’s not always successful in this philosophy but she tries to live in the moment but not forget the past. With this in mind, she took the time to memorize as many details as she could. She focused on the stray hairs protruding from the normally kempt hairstyle she wore, the color with its many different shades coming together to form one. She honed in on the smoothness of her skin, wrinkle-free and evident of a stressless life. Lastly, she looked into her eyes. The eyes that held the window to her soul. Windows able to be seen by everyone but her own self. The hidden emotions supposedly betrayed by eyes were invisible to (Y/N). All she saw was her bright eyes flaked with hundreds of other shades enclosing the dark pupil.

With newfound confidence, (Y/N) smirked to herself. She gave herself one last look before picking the lighter up off the back edge of the sink and switching the light off on her way out of the room. She surveyed the main room, doing the same as she had with herself. 

The first thing she wanted to remember exactly how it is was the rickety shelf which held worlds (Y/N) often found solace in, both in books and imagined pasts. The almost worthless knick-knacks of various decades that meant a fortune to (Y/N). She thought of the hours spent imagining what pasts the antiques witnessed, begging to experience just half of what she figured the artifact had. 

Eyes darted to the other side of the room to the bed. Messy as per usual. Blankets were thrown haphazardly, sheets were left wrinkled, pillows askew. Most people just saw a bed as a bed, yet (Y/N) saw more than that. A bed was comfort and a means for an escape. Every day, no matter the actual quality of the time spent, she was bound to be happy on the cushiony space. If she had a great day, she may spend minutes squealing and giggling into her pillow to release the happiness that had built up throughout the day. If it was a little less stellar, she’d just be happy to finally get the day over with and look forward to the next. 

To conclude, she memorized the grooves in the lightwood Ikea desk she’d bought the day she moved into the dorm. A desk that felt like so much more than a desk. It was the beginning of a new time for her. The challenge of buying and assembling the furniture piece was what (Y/N) insisted was an informal initiation to college and adulthood. It was then where she spent hours working hard on assignments and projects. It was where she experienced most of her hardship and frustration. It was where she created some of her best creations as a result. 

It was all in the past, present, and future simultaneously. It was everchanging and won’t be in this exact same form ever again. 

(Y/N) stepped away from the bathroom, towards the middle of the room. She crouched to light each candle, one by one. Gradually, scents of vanilla, lavender, and apple all mixed within the air, transforming the atmosphere into a hodgepodge of aroma. The lighter was discarded onto the shelf when she walked to the dorm’s main light switch. Darkness engulfed everything out of the candles’ reach. Only then did (Y/N) realize just how late it had gotten, how much time was spent joking with the stranger from her class. 

Checking the instructions one last time, taking a deep breath, the ritual was initiated.

“Exu, Exu… Where are you?   
Exu, Exu... I need you  
Exu, Exu… Where are you?   
Exu, Exu. May I speak with you?”

The words that came out of her were surprisingly strong and clear. Her demeanor was the complete opposite of the one she held ten minutes before. Alastor wasn’t sure what (Y/N) was doing when he watched her stoically inspect her surroundings, but whatever odd meditation technique she used, it was effective. He couldn’t deny to himself, when he had seen the obvious anxiety and hesitation in the girl he loved, he got worried. Messing around with the spirit world as a human was dangerous. Especially so when you allow said spirits to know your doubts and fears. They’ll use them against you and tear you apart from the inside out- both mentally and physically. Of course, Alastor had a backup plan for if things went South. He dearly hoped it didn’t come to that, though. 

The demon felt his chest swell up with pride as the yellow flames flickered a deep red hue. Suddenly a draft violently bats the small fires back and forth like a cat’s paw to a mouse. An audible gasp could be heard after a smoke-shrouded figure formed on top of the symbol covered paper. (Y/N) backed away in a scramble as the smoke dissipated. 

A disgruntled man seeming to be impossibly old -as old as time?- grimaced at the floor. His skin was darker than coal, in juxtaposition with the pristine white paint covering his face in the design of a skeleton. A large top hat adorned with animal bones, a silver cross, and a large feather rested upon his head. He wore a long black trench coat opened to show a red buttoned vest. Trailing down to his hands, they’re clasped around a polished straight cane with a large red jewel. The loa was heavily pierced on the ears and even had a few scattered on his face, only adding to the threatening mien. 

“Ugh, I hate calls on weekdays…” the spirit complained, stepping out of the candle made circle, “Word of advice, sugar: make the summoning circle actually big enough to summon something.” The more the man spoke, the more curiosity overwhelmed the young girl. His sarcastic statement leaked a strong traditional Cajun accent. (Y/N) was hypnotized by the aesthetics carefully crafted by each individual part of the deity. Still captivated by the intricacies of his appearance, she didn’t even notice him turn to the ‘empty’ side of the room. 

The loa cast the familiar demon a confused gander. The deer chuckled and held a single finger to his lips. Immediately, the summoned understood. He could be seen but the demon could not. This would be interesting. This would be different. Papa Alegba liked interesting and different. He raised a brow at Alastor, urging him to elaborate. 

Alastor felt relief wash over his body. Papa Alegba has always been a wild card, the definition of a trickster. Alastor had no way to know if he would play along with his plan but, given he wasn’t outed yet, he could assume Papa Alegba was on his side. “I have a plan for this one here,” Alastor gestured towards the girl, “You know how it is in the afterlife~ Boring and repetitive. I’m trying something new. Corrupting the pure, muddying the snow.” The other man was playing nice currently but Alastor knew to keep things vague. If relations turned sour, Alastor didn’t want anyone to know anything that could be used as a weapon. Papa Alegba’s blank face sprouted a smirk. Alastor took this as an encouragement, “In just a moment, she’s going to ask you to bring me to her. You know, ol Alastor, the teaching spirit!” The absolute absurdity of the demon’s statement paired with his exaggerated wink caused the summoned loa to burst out in audible laughter. This sudden, loud action shocked (Y/N) into reality. Fear flooded her as she struggled to hold her brave face.

“Ah I-I’m sorry the circle was so small! I didn’t know how this would work. I-I-I didn’t think a person would appear directly on the paper? Please- I’m so sorry!” frantic word vomit spewed from (Y/N)’s mouth. Her eyes were screwed shut and her arms shot up in passive defense. 

“This one’s a cute one,” Alastor knew these words were meant for him even if the deity didn’t look at him when he said it. “Calm down, child. I’m not gonna hurt ya’. Every witch’s gotta learn somehow.” 

Visibly, (Y/N) relaxed, opened her eyes, and a small smile nestled itself on her lips. “Really? That’s a relief. So, Mr.Exu, will you help me reach a spirit?” 

“Mr.Exu… I have to tell ya, I’ve never heard my name said quite like that. Charming nonetheless.” he drawled, “Who is it you’re looking to connect with, honey?” 

“I was told that an Alastor would be able to help me. I heard that he helps people get started with voodoo.” The human’s naivety was no stranger to Alegba. He had dealt with many humans who had called him with no earthly idea of what they were doing. Most times he would just slaughter them but this time was special. He refrained.

“Oh yes! Alastor! Very famous amongst the spirit world for… mentoring.” Alastor silently cursed the powerful loa for his troublesome nature. Even while helping, he was purposely planting seeds of distrust and doubt. Alastor was prepared for this, though. It was always to be expected.

“That’s great to hear! I think…?” (Y/N) didn’t know what to think. That pause was probably just him trying to find the correct word right? Hopefully. It was way past too late to turn back. That line had been crossed a while ago. 

“Yes, yes. I’ll be looking forward to seeing your progress, little witch.” Alegba leaned down close to her face when he said the ‘endearment,’ trying to gauge Alastor’s reaction. Much to the loa’s dismay, there was none. The demon remained stone-faced. “I’ll put you through so you two can connect.”

As fast as he had come, Papa Alegba was gone. Alastor’s perched ears twitched lightly at the sensation that overtook his body. It started at his feet and slowly traversed over his whole being. He felt like a bucket being filled by a steady faucet. Grasping what was happening, he hurried to look presentable enough for the vital first impression. When he felt his appearance was acceptable he waited as still as he could for the transformation to complete. 

(Y/N) was utterly speechless. The original spirit she had summoned was nothing compared to this new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so to clear this up since I know there's going to be a lot of confusion, Exu is what Papa Alegba is called in Trinidad. Alastor had to be sneaky about this because if the reader knew she was summoning Papa Alegba, she wouldn't have done it. She knows that Alegba is bad news and is powerful. If Alastor had tried to tell her to summon Alegba then she'd have known that he was lying. Also I decided to make up the chant for Exu myself so it's not a real way to summon him. 
> 
> Anyways. I'm so excited to keep writing this fic for y'all! Things are finally getting real interestinggg   
> -Daisy


	12. Mr. Alastor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor finally reveals himself

A man stood in the place of Exu, not a spirit- or at least he didn’t look like a spirit. The man had short mocha brown hair that lengthened in the front to form bangs. His skin was pale but not ghostly. His clothing was definitely out of date, though. A two-tone red button-down vest was layered over a plain white dress shirt. Black tweed pants met shiny black dress shoes. The whole outfit was even tied together with a matching red bow tie. He looked old fashioned but still normal overall.

(Y/N) stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Words couldn’t even be formed in her mind, let alone in her mouth. Everything about her went blank. She wasn’t even sure if she was breathing anymore. 

“Darling? Are you okay?” Alastor wasn’t sure what reaction he had expected but this certainly was not it. He thought that this would’ve been so much easier after her experience with one of the most feared Loa in existence. Especially given he took the effort to look human. 

“I- uh- Who?” (Y/N) mustered. It wasn’t exactly coherent but Alastor figured it was better than nothing. 

“It’d be an honor to introduce myself to a belle as lovely as you~” Alastor reached for the girl’s hand, greatly pleased that she had mindlessly complied. “I am Alastor. You called for me so I answered. Now, I’m here to help you with anything you may need.” Alastor softly touched his lips to the back of her hand before allowing her hand to fall limply back to her side. 

Alastor’s eyes shot as wide as possible when he noticed a few tears slowly roll down his lost love’s cheeks. Alastor couldn’t stop his instincts from kicking in. He didn’t even register what he was doing until he was already pressed against her, wiping her tears with his thumb. “Oh dear, what is troubling you so?” 

(Y/N) didn’t know what to do. She had no idea what was wrong with her. All she knew at that moment was her heart ached. It was a feeling foreign to her. She had never even had a significant other, so how could she feel heart break? Nothing made sense. Nothing has made sense since that stupid project. Now she was in the middle of a fire hazard she called a ritual, being held by a stranger. Another stranger. Strange is all she seems to know anymore.

But then she looked into his eyes. She looked up from the floor and was met with the most calming, umber eyes. For the first time in a long while, she felt a sense of familiarity. As odd as it sounds, she felt home. But it didn’t make sense so she pushed it all away. 

Alastor stumbled backward but gained stability after just a few steps. He took a couple of seconds to process but quickly thought back to the circumstances. He wasn’t sure what had just happened within her head but it seemed like a good sign. If she had any previous feelings from her life before then that was glorious! He could easily work with that. It was possible her soul was just overwhelmed from the sight of something unchanged by the harsh conditions of time. Little did it know that the true change made him practically unrecognizable. 

“Ugh, I-” (Y/N) tangled her fingers into her hair frustratedly, “I’m sorry… I think I’m just confused. This has been a really weird night for me. I don’t really know how to feel.” Her voice progressively softened. By the time she finished explaining herself, her words were barely above a whisper. 

“Haha, yes. That’s to be expected. That’s why I am here for you, love. Don’t worry about a thing. I’ll be your guide!” Alastor tried to keep his exaggerated gestures to a minimum. The girl was already spooked and hands flying all around wouldn’t help his situation any. So, he tucked his hands behind his back and resisted the urge to stand by her side. Pausing himself in this way seemed extremely unnatural yet necessary. While Alastor hated the constricting sense, he was willing to endure it for the eventual reward. 

The girl’s gaze softened. There was a moment of silence before she giggled lightly. “Ya know, I feel kinda silly now. I thought I was contacting an Alastor as if it was a what not a who.” 

Now it was the demon’s turn laugh. The deep rumble resonated through the little room. Something about that sound put a smile on (Y/N)’s face immediately as warmth smothered her from the inside out. It was pleasant and inviting. It had the power of completely erasing all tension and embarrassment from the moment before. It made her feel good and safe. Maybe that was one of his powers? How was she to know she was probably the only person that could possibly be comforted by the laughter of The Radio Demon? It was truly ironic. Others would cower in fear at the reverberation yet this puny human almost wanted to chase it. 

(Y/N) plopped herself down onto the edge of her mattress, keeping her eyes trained on the spirit. “So, Mr. Alastor, what knowledge do you have to bestow upon me? How does all this stuff work?” Her lip quirked up as she asked. 

“Oh~ Alastor is just fine. No need for formalities.” Alastor loved that (Y/N) was still polite. Most modern people had lost the well-mannered ways of his time. “Basically I will be giving you a planned curriculum based on your interests and what would benefit you the most. I’ll be dropping some books off to you every once in a while, depending on how fast you complete your research. I’ll be here to help you along the way, offering tips and pointers.”   
“It’s starting to sound like I signed up for a whole ‘nother class…” (Y/N) grumbled a response. However, Alastor didn’t quite pick up on her tone.

“Yes! Precisely! It will be so much fun for us both! I have a feeling we’ll make a great team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh I'm really not proud of this but I felt like I needed to just hurry up and post it
> 
> -Daisy


	13. Redeeming a Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al departs and gets to business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I GOT THIS DONE. This has been in my docs for a while. I just couldn’t find the time to write more. But i finally got another chapter out!  
> -Daisy

Alastor side-eyed the window above the desk. The moon was still high in the sky but noticeably drifting towards the west, signaling how late it was. He knew his little human love required sleep much more than he. As eventful as the night was for her, he figured she was probably exhausted. It was time for him to depart this world for the time being. After all, there were books that needed gathering and assignments that needed planning.

Alastor shifted his gaze back to the girl swinging her legs back and forth off her bed. Her stare held wonder and amazement. Her (e/c) eyes sparkled with the little bit of moonlight seeping through the glass panes. She was the most beautiful thing he’d had the pleasure of viewing in his entire afterlife. The demon made sure to take a mental image before he opened his mouth and potentially changed the scene. 

“Darling, I must take my leave now. It is time for you to rest and for me to get your lessons ready.”

“Oh? Already?” Alastor’s heart ached at the tinge of disappointment he detected in (Y/N)’s voice. She tried to laugh it off before he had a chance to reply, “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. I better get started cleaning up this mess if I want to sleep at all.” 

Alastor’s teeth flashed themselves in a smile as his hand rose up. In one snap all the candles were blown out and everything was placed exactly where it was originally. His chest couldn’t help but swell up with pride as (Y/N) gasped excitedly. 

“Where did it all go? How’d you do that? Would I be able to learn to do that too?” The questions rapidly fired out of her mouth. Her smile ran a mile wide and it took all the self-control Alastor had to not caress her soft cheeks and stay. 

A short chuckle rumbled from his chest. “Be patient, dear. We’ll have to see what you’re capable of over time. For now, rest.” 

The girl pouted slightly and mumbled a response. Alastor couldn’t quite make any of the words out but he could tell it was something along the lines of ‘fine. Goodnight.’ She then turned her back to him and nestled under the covers. 

She waited until she heard a quiet woosh before she flopped onto her back. There was no way she could sleep now. She had just experienced the craziest night of her life. She met two spirits for goodness sake. The weirdest part? She agreed to be the student of one. 

One could argue that the weirdest part was crying in front of him and (Y/N) definitely considered that when she mentally ranked each section of the experience. She decided that maybe that was justified though. Crying is a completely valid response to overwhelming situations. One thing she didn’t understand is why she would cry at the appearance of a spirit who looked ‘normal’. She had just dealt with a Loa who was far more alarming than the second yet she had almost no response. At least, not one that wasn’t triggered by something. But, all it took the second experience was the spirit appearing for her to feel a strong surge of emotions. She hoped that this wouldn’t be a recurring reaction. It could get quite troublesome if she cried every time at the sight of her tutor. 

_________________

Alastor faded himself out of human sight and used the key he had gotten from Lucifer. The door opened to his home hallway. He caught sight of his appearance in the glass reflection from a hanging picture. He stopped midstep. It had been a long time since he’d seen that face. It almost seemed foreign to him. He held the face of a failure. This time he would fix his mistake. He would reunite with his only love for eternity. He would redeem the long lost features of the man he no longer was. Promptly, the demon transformed himself back into his true form. He didn’t want to be in that face for any longer than he had to be. He didn’t want the memories he’d worked so hard to bury to resurface themselves. 

It was nice to be in his own skin again. The other body was cramped and uncomfortable. This one felt just right. Not too small and not too roomy. 

Alastor hummed his way down the dimly lit hall to the in-home library. The entrance was doorless, signified only by three dark wood columns. Two of which framed the sides while the third met the others at the top. The room was spacious and the ceiling held high. Dark bookshelves lined the walls, chock full of knowledge. A small set of stairs led to a square pit in the middle of the room. Alastor had carefully crafted this space to provide the maximum amount of comfort when reading. It had two large velvet chairs with a small round table in between them for casual skimming. For intense studies, there was an oak desk pushed to the back with a cushioned rolling chair. 

The moment Alastor walked into the room, a large chandelier bursted to life. The light of flames danced across the spines of books. The demon’s eyelids drooped as he revelled in the scent of the old paper. A warmth overtook his soul as he thought about his love’s potential reaction to his collection. He knew she loved reading and she loved old things. Combining those two would be like ecstasy for her. 

The shelves weren’t labeled but Alastor had the sections memorized by heart. He was the one to set them up after all. He hummed in thought as his eyes scanned the spines of books. The first three shelves to the left held voodoo instructions. He frequently visited this genre so he chose to keep it within arms reach of the entrance. The deer finally settled on a book and used his index finger to carefully pull it out of its nestled place. 

The hardcover book was patchy with multiple spots rubbed bare of the dark green cloth. The title was lost to time. The pages were yellowed and warped with age. Alastor thumbed through the book fondly as he made his way to his desk. Demons were very possessive over their belongings. He’d never thought he’d share this book with anyone. Yet here he was, pulling cardstock and a pencil out of his desk to write instructions on how to use his childhood book of voodoo and nothing could make him happier than sharing this experience with his beloved. 

Of course this calm couldn’t last long. All it took was a ring from his candlestick telephone for Alastor to feel the annoyance creep up into his chest. With a sigh, the half written instructions marked his place in the book and the earpiece was placed gently against his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y’all for sticking with me. I know it’s been a while. Just so y’all know, I’m never gonna abandon this story. There was some concern but I promise y’all I’m too attached to this story to ever abandon it. Anyways, I hope y’all like this chapter. I’ll try to make an extra long one soon to make up for the long wait.   
> -Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all comments! Also, if anyone wants to ever collab on something or just chat (this quarantine got me bored as heck) I'm gonna plug my snapchat right here: Adiostorredore  
> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> -Daisy


End file.
